super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
is the thirty-seventh entry of the Super Sentai series, following Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It aired on TV Asahi from February 17, 2013 to February 9, 2014, joining then in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. Kyoryuger's footage is used to create the American adaption, Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. Production Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is the third Sentai series with a dinosaur motif (after Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger); this time mixed with electricity and up-tempo musical genres such as Samba. }} Ryo Ryusei, who portrays Daigo Kiryu, said he will find it difficult to live up to the role as the hero in the series. Yamato Kinjo, who portrays Nobuharu Udo, turns 30 within the year and spoke of how he felt it might be difficult to portray a hero to children so much younger than he is. Critics have noted a drastic shift in the casting of Kyoryuger. Toei producer Takahito Omori commented on the lack of a yellow warrior in the series, something that has not happened since Dengeki Sentai Changeman, by noting that the color yellow has become associated with females for the modern generation of viewers and thus would not be able to properly portray the brutish strength a male character is capable of portraying to match with the concept that the characters beat their dinosaur partners in battle. Omori also stated that they chose to make the blue warrior aged 32 to insert some oyaji gags, while also noting the use of Papaya Suzuki as the ending theme's choreographer to insert some levity, hot-blooded actor Shinji Yamashita as the red warrior's father, and the inclusion of Shigeru Chiba as the series' narrator who gives a high tension style to the show. Plot Long ago in the time of dinosaurs, the Deboth Army invades Earth to the point of the extinction of the dinosaurs but they were defeated by Wise God Torin and the Zyudenryu during the first invasion. In the present day, the Deboth Army resurface as they resume their invasion. To counter the revived threat, Torin selects five brave individuals who must defeat their respective Zyudenryu first in order to acquire their powers to become the "People of the Strong Dragons", the Kyoryugers. Characters Kyoryugers Other Kyoryugers Future Kyoryugers Allies * Gentle * Mikoto Amano * Moshinosuke Iwaizumi * Rika Fukui * Rin Katsuyama * Shiro Mifune (Ian's deceased best friend) * Rika Fukui (Nobuharu's niece) * Kenichi Fukui (Nobuharu's deceased brother-in-law) * Genryu Rippukan (Souji's father) * Yuuji * Tsuyoshi * Reiko Tanba (Souji's mother) * Mitsuhiko Kanna *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Ressha Sentai ToQger Kamen Riders Space Sheriffs Villains Deboth Army *Creator Devius ** Transcendenterfly God Deboth ** Priests *** Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos *** Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin *** Crimson High Priest Salamaz ** Debo Knights *** Raging Knight Dogold *** Sorrowful Knight Aigaron *** Resentful Knight Endolf *** Joyful Knight Candelilla **** Funfilled Spy Luckyuro *** New Joyful Knight Killborero *** New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo ** Zetsumates *** Debo Hyogakki *** Debo Viruson *** Debo Nagareboshi ** Grunts *** Zorima/Giant Zorima *** Cambrima ** Debo Monsters D's Splinter Faction * Ashy * Lamunea Space War God Borudosu's Army * Space War God Borudosu * Neo-Grifforzer * Neo-Geildon * Enter * Escape * Golem Soldiers * Barmia Soldiers * Buglars Arsenal Transformation Devices/Sidearms * Gaburu Cannon ** Transformation Gun Gaburivolver (Changer/Gun) ** Zyuden Sword Gabricalibur (Sword) * Gabrichanger (Changer) * GaburiCarnival ** Transformation Gun Gaburivolver (Changer/Gun) ** Gabutyra De Carnival (Changer/Gun) * Giga Gaburivolver (Changer/Gun) Multi-Use Devices * Zyudenchi for use with MoBuckle Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Kentrospiker ** Fang Shot *** Gabutyra Fang *** Parasa Shot ** Shield Lan Slasher *** Stego Shield *** Zakutor Slasher *** DriceLance **''Alternate Combination'' - Slash Shield Shot * Serial Zyuden Sword Zandar Thunder ** Golder Zandar Thunder * Spirit Hammer * Iron-Shattering Fist * Plezuon Rocket * Feather Edge * Air-Busting Punch * Flute Buster Communication Devices * Zyuden Cellphone Zyuden MoBuckle Vehicles * DeinoChaser * D-Racer Mecha During the Deboss Army's centuries-long attack, twenty four prehistoric animals obtained the power to fight the invaders. Ten of them were the dinosaurs that were modified to become the while thirteen were modified to become the Guardians. However, in the aftermath of the Army's defeat, the Guardians were killed and half of the Ten Great Zyudenryu (Pteragordon, Ankydon, Bunpachy, Plezuon, and Bragigas) were lost, while the remaining members stood watch, should the Deboss Army return. Zyudenryu System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ● other *Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin **Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin ***Zyudenryu Gabutyra ***Zyudenryu Stegotchi ***Zyudenryu Dricera **Zyudenryu Parasagun **Zyudenryu Zakutor **Zyudenryu Bragigas/Cho Kamitsuki Henkei Gigant Bragi-Oh *Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh *Kyosei Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDaiOh **Zyudenryu Tobaspino **Zyudenryu Ankydon **Zyudenryu Bunpachy *Zyudenryu Plezuon/Rocket Henkei Plezu-Oh *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Western *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Macho *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Parasagun-Stegotchi *''Alternate Combination'' - Raiden Kamitsuki Gattai Raiden Kyoryuzin *''Alternate Combination'' - Miracle Combination ● *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Western *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Ankydon *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Kung Fu *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Bunpachy *''Alternate Combination'' - Bakuretsu Kamitsuki Gattai Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin *''Alternate Combination'' - Plezu-Oh Bunpachy *''Alternate Combination'' - Plezu-Oh Zakutor *''Alternate Combination'' - Plezu-Oh Parasagun *''Alternate Combination'' - Plezu-Oh Ankydon *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Baseball ● *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Dricera *''Alternate Combination'' - SpinoDaiOh Western *''Alternate Combination'' - Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin [[LT-06|❖]] The Guardians The are lesser Zyudenryu who supported the Ten Great Zyudenryu during their fight against the Deboss Army. In a flashback from Torin, several forms of the Guardians were shown before they were killed by Gadoma and their spiritual forms was saved by Bragigas' tears. With their spiritual forms turned into small amber stones, their spirits continue to aid the Kyoryugers as part of their arsenal. The fossilized remains of the thirteen Guardians, the Secret Stones, were revealed to be the key to obtain Bragigas. Deinochaser ● Deinosgrander ● Kentrospiker ● Stymero ● Allomerus ● Beyonsmo ● Ovirappoo ● Igeranodon ● Tuperanda ● Gurumonite ● Archenolon ● Pukuptor ● Futabain ● Episodes Cast * : Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Kyoryuger Equipment Voice, : Recurring cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Guest stars * : * : * (39): * : * * Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Kyoryu Gold: * Wise God Torin, Kyoryu Cyan I: * Chaos, Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Gray: * Kyoryu Violet I: * Kyoryu Violet II: * Pteraiden-Oh: * Gabutyra: * Candelilla: * Dogold: * Aigaron: * Luckyuro: Songs ;Opening theme * |accessdate=2012-12-31}} **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yusuke Mochida **Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita, Yusuke Mochida **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude, Hideaki Takatori **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Hideaki Takatori ;Insert theme *"KYORYUZIN" *"Houkou! Bragigas" Notes *This is the first season without a Yellow Ranger since Dengeki Sentai Changeman. **This is also the first season that has a Gold Ranger without a Yellow Ranger teammate. **After the airing of the first episode producer Takahito Omori explained that the omission of a Yellow Ranger was due to the perception that kids would see a male Yellow Ranger as feminine.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/02/kyoryuger-chief-producer-finally.html#.USf146U4uO4 *This series brings back two elements that were previously integral parts of Super Sentai but were omitted from recent series: **The first series since Magiranger to use subtitles when a new character or mecha is introduced. **The first series since Goseiger to use an eyecatch for the midpoint break. Gokaiger and Go-Busters instead had their logo appear in the corner of the screen prior to and just after commercial breaks. It also marks the return of personal weapons for each Member. *This is the first season since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger to start off with four male Rangers and one female Ranger. **''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' doesn't count since while it is technically considered a five-person team, it still started with three members. *This is the second season to have a male Ranger with a light blue suit; the first is Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *This is the first Sentai series to have warriors based off Auxiliary Mecha, a concept introduced for Power Rangers Jungle Fury and the Bandai America toy line. **This was subtly referenced by having two of the Auxiliary Rangers being called "Spirit Rangers". *This series shares some similarities with Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: **Both teams' suits are designed with a yellow part crossing from the left shoulder to the right hip, while their visors are decorated with teeth. **Both teams gain their powers from grand mechanical animals (Power Animals and Zyudenryu). **Both teams use collectible items that link to the mecha (Gao Jewels and Zyudenchi). **Both teams inherit the conflict with the villains from centuries ago. **Both Red Rangers are the last one to join the main team. **Both main teams only have 1 female. **Both 6th Rangers are warriors from the past. ***They were also both used as hosts for mask-origined members of the villains. **Both series played feature songs (Hibiki no Shirabe and Dino Soul) in episode 29. Their full versions are played in latter episodes as well. **Both series featured a Ranger able to sense attacks via sudden wind gusts. **The personal weapon of both Red Rangers is a par of fang-like gloves (Lion Fang and Gabutyra Fang). **Both Red Ranger's Super Weapons, which are in shape of and connected to a Red mecha, allow them to use multiple items of other Rangers at the same time (Falcon Summoner and Gabutyra De Carnival) when firing. **Kyoryuger's Team Weapon is a melee weapon, in contrast to the recent Sentai's Team Blasters, similar to Gaoranger's. **Both Sentai have a bird-themed sword (Eagle Sword and Feather Edge). **In both series, ones of the major monsters owns a blade which can also be used as a boomerang, a flute, and an item installer (Crescent Moon Blade and Flute Buster). **In both series, Ranger motorbikes are formed from sentient mechas (Wolf Roader and DeinoChaser). *The name "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger" is a reversal of the name of an earlier season Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *With an average rating of 3.9%, Kyoryuger has the worst viewing figures in the history of the Super Sentai franchise.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/548.html **This continues the trend of declination numbers of average viewer's rate in Super Sentai series 4-years straight since Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *The Korean dub is called Power Rangers Dino Force. * is set in Kyoryuger's continuity, and stars it's six main actors in different roles. *Many Ranger's relatives and friends are played by former Ranger's actors, include: **Souji Rippukan's father Genryu Rippukan is played by Jun'ichi Haruta, the actor of GoggleBlack and DynaBlack. **Souji Rippukan's mother Reiko Tanba is played by Sayoko Hagiwara, DynaPink' actress. **Ian Yorkland's best friend Shiro Mifune is played by Kenji Ebisawa, Go-On Black' actor. **Nobuharu Udou's younger sister Yuko Fukui is played by Ayumi Kinoshita, DekaYellow's actress. **Tessai and his descendant, Shinya Tsukouchi are both played by Masayuki Deai, Bouken Silver's actor. References Official websites *Kyoryuger at Toei.co.jp *Kyoryuger at Super-sentai.net *Kyoryuger at Tv-asahi.co.jp